Tener a dos chinas a tus pies, puede ser divertido
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Sougo miraba fijamente a la persona que estaba en su cuarto ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a la mocosa de la china? [Okikagu] [lemon-trio] [fanfic en conjunto con musumeanon]


**¡hola a todo!**

 **Por primera vez les traigo un fic lemon. Es un conjunto con MusumAnon, quien tiene su propia versión de esta historia en su cuenta 7u7**

 **También es una dedicatoria a ella por ayudarme a desarrollar este fic con su sabiduría.**

 **Espero que le guste a todos n.n**

 **Advertencia: El fic contiene lemon fuerte y trio entre la kagura de 19, el Sougo de 18 años y Kagura de 14 años.**

 _ **Los derechos de los personajes de Gintama son del Gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Tener a dos chinas a tus pies, puede ser divertido.**

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntaba el capitán de la primera división. Al darse cuenta de aquella presencia que estaba en su cuarto como si fuera propia suya. Incluso se había atrevido en usar su haori* como si fuera un vestido, al estar amarrada en la cintura por su obi*.

Levantó la ceja, aun manteniéndose en la entrada de su cuarto. Intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a esta extraña situación.

— ¿Acaso no vas a entrar? – podía notar como la inocencia y la burla estaba mezclada en aquella pregunta que le daba esa entrometida mujer. Esa misma que se parecía a aquella mocosa ilegal que había visto unas pocas horas atrás en el parque, pero con un cuerpo más voluptuoso y ese pelo bermellón le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Definitivamente no podía ser la china.

La mujer sonrió con altanería al ver como al castaño aún la miraba incrédulo de que estuviera en su cuarto. Camino hacia él, de manera segura y sensual. Provocando que los ojos del castaño se fijará en sus senos.

— ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua, sádico? - sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, había cerrado la puerta del cuarto. Para luego acorralarlo como si fuera un indefenso animal — ¿O es que te quedaste embobado por la gran gura-sama? – la sonrisa de la mujer era sensual. Sus labios estaban tan cerca del otro, incluso el castaño podía sentir los suaves pechos que estaban ocultos en el haori.

— Tú no puedes ser china. – respondió con fastidio el castaño, al darse cuenta que esa mujer lo había acorralado. Y que su cuerpo se dejará llevar por las sensaciones que esa maldita mujer empezaba a despertar en él.

— Claro que lo soy, solo que vengo del futuro~ - susurró en su oreja para luego modelo sin restricción alguna.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo al sentir aquella mordida en su oreja, soltando un suspiro ahogado. Como también sentía aquellas traviesas manos adentrarse en su uniforme y acariciarle el torso. Sin querer quedarse atrás, empezó a darle besos aquel cuello blanquecino que lo estaba llamando; sintiendo pequeños gemidos ahorrado por la mujer de cabello bermellón.

La mujer tomo las mejillas del castaño y lo obligó a que la mirara, sin previo aviso lo había besado con pasión y lujuria. La mente del castaño no podía trabajar como el quería, sentir aquel cuerpo tan apegado a él y esos labios devorando con los suyos; lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Sabía que podía domar al sádico de 18 años. – Soltó con burla la mujer tras separarse para recuperar el aire. Como si hubiera ganado una apuesta con alguien.

— Eres una perra. – la acostó a su cama dispuesto a mostrarle con quién se estaba metiendo.

— oí, sádico donde está el sukon… - una chica de 14 años había interrumpido el juego que tenía aquel par, sus ojos miraban fijamente a aquel cómplice recién llegado.

— Al fin llegó mi mini yo – soltó con total natural la mujer, rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado por la llegada de su yo más joven. Demostrando que había sido ella la causante que la menor estuviera en ese lugar ahora.

— ¿Mini qué? – la confusión estaba presente en la nueva llegada, no sabía que debía sentir al ver a esa mujer tan parecida a ella con aquel sádico bastardo que tenía de rival.

La mujer se alejó del castaño y se fue hacia su versión más joven. La miró fijamente, notando la diferencia en que había con su yo del pasado, acaricio la mejilla de está — Definitivamente soy linda incluso aún siendo un pecho plano.

Aquellas palabras había molestado a la menor. Sin embargo, aquella furia se transformó en total sorpresa al sentir los labios de la mayor sobre ella.

El castaño miraba también con sorpresa aquella escena que le estaba dando su rival con su contraparte.

Kagura de 14 años no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la lengua de su yo del futuro dentro de su boca. Se sentía extraño que una mujer parecida a ella la besara de esa forma. No se movió por la confusión cuando su versión de futuro se alejó con una sonrisa altanera, al ver la situación en que estaba ella y el castaño.

La kagura del futuro no dudo en lamer el cuello de su yo del pasado, mientras empezaba a acariciar los pechos en desarrollo que tenía la pequeña kagura.

El castaño empezaba a excitarse tras la escena que presenciaba, ver cómo esa mujer tocaba a su yo del pasado de forma tan sensual y escuchar los gemidos de la otra era un paraíso. No aguantando más se acercó a ese par de chicas de cabello bermellón, no dudo en acompañar a la Kagura mayor en acariciar y saborear el cuerpo de la menor.

— D-Deténganse... – fue un simple suspiro aquella demanda de la Kagura de 14 años. No entendía lo que pasaba y eso provocaba un fuerte deseo de huir de aquel lugar.

La Kagura del futuro había escuchado la demanda de sus yo pasado, sonrió comprendiendo el nerviosismo que tenía la menor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que huyera en estos momentos; tenía que mostrar que el sádico que estaba presente deseaba a su yo de 14 años. Así que entre su pecho saco un pequeño frasco donde contenía un líquido rojo, y tras la miradas curiosas lo bebió sin tragarlo. Para luego volver a besar a su yo menor y obligar a que tragara aquel líquido.

Sougo no dudo en tomar aquel frasco que ahora estaba vacío y olfatear por la curiosidad que llevaba en esos momentos.

— Es afrodisíaco que traje del futuro - ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Miro a la mayor quien tenía una sonrisa altanera y sensual en su rostro. Vio como le quitaba la ropa a la menor, quien parecía estar en un estado de trance tras beber aquel peligroso líquido — Si quieres puedes aprovecharte y hacer lo que más desees – apretó aquellos pequeños pero firme pezones que ya no se ocultaba en el vestido de la menor. La mayor parecía segura a sus acciones y palabras, sin embargo, sentía el nervio a flor de piel por la posibilidad de que el sádico rechazara a su yo de 14 años.

El castaño sentía como su miembro se endurecía más por la escena de aquella mocosa sonrojada y gimiendo. No dudo a las palabras de la mayor y se acercó a la menor, empezando a saborear aquellos senos en desarrollo. Al mismo tiempo que una mano empezaba a acariciar aquella zona íntima que ya estaba húmeda.

La mayor veía como su versión más joven obtenía placer del castaño. Sin querer quedarse atrás de la fiesta, se puso detrás del castaño y empezó a chuparle el cuello. Mientras que sus manos recorrían por segunda vez, aquel torso hasta llegar donde los pantalones, donde no dudo desabrocharle y sacar aquel palpitante miembro; para luego acariciarlo lentamente.

Sougo sentía que estaba en el paraíso, al saborear y acariciar el cuerpo de la menor. Como también sentir como la mayor le besaba el cuello mientras le acariciaba su miembro, aunque los movimientos eran tortuoso; sintió un placer que nunca se había imaginado.

La mayor dejo el miembro y se puso al lado de la menor, soltando el Obi y abriendo el haori que llevaba puesto; demostrando que no llevaba nada debajo de aquella ligera vestimenta. El castaño se detuvo al darse cuenta los movimientos de la mayor, se acercó a ella dispuesto a jugar con aquellos senos que lo atraía como imán. Sin embargo, sintió como era empujado hacia atrás, provocando que se sentará mientras que las dos Kagura estaban delante de él.

— Aún no es hora de jugar conmigo, sádico – la mayor se acercaba a aquel miembro del castaño, siendo perseguida por la menor. Quien, solo imitaba las acciones de la mayor, por curiosidad y buscando placer gracias al afrodisíaco.

El castaño sintió como la mayor lamía su pene, como si fuera una dulce paleta. Movió su cabeza hacia arriba recibiendo con gusto el placer que le estaban dando, mientras que la menor miraba con curiosidad lo que hacía su yo del futuro con el miembro del castaño.

La mayor observo como su versión de 14 años, no hacía nada más que observa lo que ella estaba haciendo al miembro del castaño.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? – preguntó a la kagura de 14 años. Al mismo tiempo la acercaba a aquel miembro para que lo probará.

La menor no dudo de lamer tal cual como lo había hecho su versión del futuro. Sentía como aquel miembro reaccionaba a su lamidas, mientras sentía como el castaño empezaba a acariciar su cabeza. Se notaba el efecto del afrodisíaco en la menor.

La Kagura del futuro agarro las mejillas del castaño para besarlo de forma apasionada, mientras sus manos le quitaba la parte arriba del uniformes; dejándolo completamente desnudo delante de las dos kagura. El castaño no podía evitar dar gemidos por la lamidas de la menor y el beso que le daba la mayor.

— Tócame – era un orden lo que había pedido la mayor al castaño. Al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y dejaba toda su gloria a frente de aquellos ojos carmesíes.

Sougo no dudo en hacer aquel mandato de la mayor y con la mano libre empezó a acariciar aquella zona que estaba delante de sus ojos. Sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecía al contacto con aquella zona, empezó a juguetear con el clítoris. Al mismo tiempo en que sentía como la menor empezaba a meter su miembro en la boca.

La Kagura mayor empezó a gemir más fuerte cuando sintió la lengua del castaño dentro de ella.

Cuando el castaño sintió que se eyacularía en la boca de la menor. Sin embargo, sintió como ella había abandonado su miembro tras un mandato de la mayor; al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba de él. Soltó un leve gruñido frustrado por aquel hecho que le estaba dando las dos Kagura a su persona.

La Kagura del futuro se puso detrás de su versión del pasado. Le abrió las piernas delante del castaño, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba de abajo hacia arriba la vagina de la menor. Escuchando los gemidos de la menor y como ella estaba toda húmeda, lista para lo que venía.

— es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase – soltó con total sensualidad la mayor, mientras le mordía la oreja a su versión antiguo, logrando un gemido de esta. Y abría aquella zona sagrada delante del castaño, mostrando lo húmeda y lista que estaba la Kagura de 14.

Sougo se abalanzó sobre la menor y sin aviso, ni cuidado entro a aquella zona tan estrecha. Al mismo tiempo que la besaba y acariciaba aquellos pequeños, pero suaves senos.

Empezó a moverse de forma lenta y precisa dentro de la menor, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba y aquellos gemidos ahogados. La mayor empezaba a acariciar sus pechos, siendo excitada por la escena que presenciaba.

La Kagura del futuro de acercó al castaño, obligó a que la besara de aquella misma forma desenfrenada que besaba a su yo menor. La mano izquierda del castaño no se quedo quieta y empezó a acariciar la vagina de la mayoría introduciendo dos de sus dedos de una, mientras que aumentaba la velocidad de la penetración hacia la Kagura de 14.

Las dos kagura gemían por el placer que le estaba dando el castaño. Mientras que el castaño se sentía en el cielo por lo que le hacía a las dos versiones de la china que tanto deseaba.

El sonido de los gemidos inundaba aquella habitación, demostrando todo el acto lujurioso que pasaba entre los protagonistas.

Habían cambiado de lugares las dos Kagura; ahora penetraba a la mayor mientras que sus dedos exploraban dentro de la menor y lamía los pezones de aquellos pequeños senos. Ninguno quería parar aquel acto.

Sin embargo, la mayor saco el miembro del castaño de su interior, al mismo tiempo que alejaba a su versión menor de él. Provocando que el castaño la mirara con odio, entendiendo el juego de la mujer. Aquello solo provocaba que la kagura del futuro sonriera divertida, sabiendo las ganas que tenía el sádico hacia ella y su versión antigua.

— ¿Tantos nos deseas, sádico? – pregunto con total burla, provocando más al único hombre de la habitación — esto aún no termina.

La mayor había logrado acostar al sadico, mientras hacía que sus intimidades se rozaran; soltando leves suspiros de placer. Observó a la Kagura de 14 años, quien solo observaba con deseo aquella escena, demostrando que aún estaba bajo control del afrodisíaco. Le hizo una seña a que se acercara hacia los dos. Después de todo los tres debían participar en este juego.

El castaño observaba lo que tenía planeado aquella maldita mujer hacia él, sabía que ella desde el inicio controlaba la situación y que él era solo un sumiso más. Debía estar enojado por sentir su orgullo como sádico siendo mancillado, sin embargo, no podía evitar el querer satisfacer los caprichos de la kagura del futuro.

Aún en contra de su propio orgullo.

Gimió el castaño al sentir como aquella dos vaginas apretaban su miembro como si fuera un sándwich. Era demasiado placentero sentir el vaivén de aquellas humedad zonas, mojando su endurecido miembro en el proceso.

Las dos Kagura soltaban gemidos ahogados. Sentir la carne caliente de aquel miembro y los roces que pasaba con la vagina de la otra; provocaba un placer que nunca se imaginaron sentir, sobre todo para la mayor.

Los movimientos de las dos versiones empezaron a ser lento, provocando que fuera una tortura para el sádico que solo deseaba que se movieran más rápido. De repente, Sougo sintió como una de las dos Kagura se movió, permitiendo que penetrara a la otra. Sentir lo estrecho que estaba le hizo saber que a quien follaba, era a la Kagura de 14 años. Agarró las nalgas para dirigir la cabalgata de la menor.

— Lámeme – ordenó la mayor en el momento en que puso su vagina arriba de la cara del castaño. Empezó a gemir al sentir como el castaño había usado una de sus manos para abrir su zona íntima, y así, lograr saborear mejor aquellos fluidos de la mujer.

La menor veía como aquellos pechos de su yo del futuro rebotaban, gracias a los movimientos inconsciente que hacía su yo del futuro en busca de obtener más placer. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a esos pechos, y entre gemidos logro chupar el seno izquierdo. Tal como lo había hecho anteriormente el castaño a ella.

Los gemidos de las dos kagura volvían llenar el cuarto, mientras el castaño soltaba suspiro entre las lamidas a la zona interior de la vagina. Los tres podían sentir como empezaban a llegar al clímax, provocando a que sus movimientos fueran más rápido y preciso.

Cada embestida y lamidas sentían como el clímax llegaba a su cuerpo.

De repente el sádico se sentó en su cama todo exaltado y con la respiración agitada.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, los débil rayos del sol intentando entrar a su cuarto le mostraba que era la mañana; también llevaba aquella ligera yukata que usaba de pijama. Como también pudo notar que no había ninguna china junto con él.

Había sido un sueño bastante real.

Levantó una ceja al sentir algo incómodo entre su pierna, provocando que levantara la sábana de su futón y encontrará a su amigo bastante animado. Maldijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose un idiota por permitir que aquel sueño lograr excitarlo como nunca había le pasado.

Necesitaba una ducha bien fría urgentemente.

Se levantó y corrió desesperado hacia la ducha. Ignorando las sorpresivas miradas de los recién levantados; quienes, ya empezaban a rezar y a gritar que era el fin del mundo por verlo levantado tan temprano y sin ayuda del vice-comandante.

Necesitó masturbarse dentro de la ducha para calmar a su amiguito. Sin que nadie lo interrumpiera gracias al escándalo que había afuera del baño.

Estaba patrullando bastante molesto, aquel sueño aún lo perturbaba de toda forma. No podía creer que había soñado con aquella mocosa nada sensual, que de entre todas las mujeres que conocía fuera exactamente ella la protagonista; y que gran parte del tiempo fuera un maldito sumiso. Aquel hecho hacia que su humor empeorara cada vez más.

Fue entonces que la vió.

Ella salía de aquella tienda donde siempre iba a comprar aquella merienda que tanto adoraba. El castaño pudo observar como la chica de cabello bermellón estaba realmente feliz por aquellas cajas de tsukonbu, aquello hizo que Sougo se molestara más de lo que ya estaba. Ella no merecía ser feliz cuando el sufría por culpa de aquel sueño que tuvo con ella de protagonista.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella, y la atacó dándole una patada por la espalda. Logrando que cayera de frente para el gusto del castaño.

— Definitivamente no eres para nada sexy – soltó con desprecio el castaño, examinando fijamente el cuerpo de niña de su rival.

— ¡Soy una chica en desarrollo! -grito toda enfurecida la chica de cabello bermellón, dispuesta a defender su orgullo de mujer — ¡Ya verás como babearas por mi, estúpido sádico! – y para confirmarlo le había dado una patada en el estómago al castaño. Iba hacer que le diera la razón por la fuerza.

Aquellas palabras provocó un escalofrío dentro del castaño, recordando vivamente como era la Kagura del futuro de su sueño. Fue gracias a la patada que pudo salir de aquel recuerdo, y lograr fijarse que de nuevo fantaseaba con esa chica gorila vomitona.

Se negaba a creer que sentía atracción hacía aquel espécimen.

Le devolvió la patada dándole un rodillazo, de esa forma empezó aquella pelea que era habitual entre los dos.

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:**_

 _ **Haori: Es el chaleco tradicional que usan en Japón, quise que la kagura de 19 años lo usara para que se viera mas sexy.**_

 _ **Obi: El cinturón que se usa para amarrar la yukata o el kimono.**_

 **Nota _del autor: Quiero agradecer a MusumeAnon por ayudarme y por aceptar hacer este fic en conjunto Me divertí demasiado y espero seguir haciendo fic con ella x3_**


End file.
